Sasuke's True feelings!
by RedVanilla
Summary: Sasuke has no clue why he thinks about Naruto all the time or why he even cares about an idiot like him. He has an ambition, he can't get sidetracked by "friends" or "happiness". For there is no happiness on the road he chose to lead. But can Naruto show him that life is worth more than revenge?


NarutoxSasuke!

Naruto's foot was tapping furiously while waiting for Kakashi to show up.  
"Dammit why is he always late!"  
"Naruto you're being annoying, Just wait silently like Sasuke does!" Says Sakura smiling as she walked over to stand next to a sitting and partially annoyed Sasuke.  
"It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke with you. Why don't you stop stealing the spotlight for once, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted with a triumphant look.  
At this point Sasuke was clenching his knuckles together trying to keep himself from exploding with retorts especially since Naruto's argument made no sense to him. Stealing spotlight? All I'm doing is sitting thought.  
"Annoying." Sasuke mutters right as Kakashi shows up on top of the gate they were waiting by.  
"Hello, sorry I'm late i got held up helping a squirrel retrieve its scattered acorns."  
"You did not!" Yelled Naruto as team 7 got up and walked towards the mission board.  
"Hmmm after that huge Zabuza mission i think we need to go back to level D's for a while."  
Kakashi said plainly as the whole team sighed.  
Kakashi secretly agreed but as it is now level D's and C's is all they can do, he didn't particularly enjoy chasing after cats.

"NOW!" Sakura yelled through the walkie talkie at Naruto.  
"I'm on it!" Naruto yelled as he dove after the cat. Once he grabbed it he looked at it up close and said, "aww he's sorta cute looking!" But that's when the cat wiggled out and onto the floor but he didn't run this time instead he went scampering towards Naruto with claws out.  
Sasuke saw this and was extremely disturbed. His body moved on its own as he threw himself in front of Naruto and got his shirt slashed in the front. "Ugh." Sasuke grunted as he looked around and wondered how he got there. He turned around and saw Naruto looking at the ground with his arms crossed, "you didn't have to do that, I'm no weakling who needs to be protected." He said with a slight blush.  
"Pfft. Right sure you aren't. I'm just here to steal the spotlight right?" Sasuke smirked as Sakura fainted from over fan-girling. But really Sasuke didn't know how he got there and why. In fact, as he said those words to Naruto he felt a sting in his heart. Why does he piss me off so much? Why do I think about him so much? Why do I care... Sasuke thought.  
"Whatever this mission is a bust, I'm goin home." Sasuke sighed as he walked away with many unanswered questions. A few minutes later he noticed someone following him. He went down a different path then his normal route and caught the follower in an alley.  
Sasuke turned around quickly and pinned the stranger to the wall. Sasuke blinked, "Naruto?"  
Naruto looked at the ground red in the face, "you didn't have to pin me to the wall, so much for you're deception skills. Cant tell a friend from foe."  
Sasuke was surprisingly relieved it was Naruto but he didn't know why. "Why'd you follow me?"  
"I just so happened to be walking in the same direction thats all." Naruto pouted.  
Sasuke slightly smiled as the setting sun drooped over the horizon. Now he knew what it was. He was in love with this knuckle brained idiot. His first friend, the first person to treat him like a normal person after his clan was murdered, his first kiss at the academy, and his first love.  
Sasuke released him from the wall and said, "come, lets go home."  
Naruto was surprised but followed anyway. Sasuke walked him to his house and stopped outside his door.  
There was silence and right as Sasuke decided to speak Naruto spit out the words, "I think... i like you!" And then there was more silence, except this time it was a terrifying silence. Both were extremely nervous. Sasuke's heart thumped from these unexpected words and Naruto's face was bright red from his surprising confession.  
Naruto couldn't look at him anymore so he looked at the ground in embarrassment and backed away towards the door. "Stop that. Look me in the eye." Sasuke said sternly. "Umm, I, I.." Naruto stuttered.  
"I wish i didn't feel this way." Sasuke said, walking closer.  
"Being in love with you... I call you a fool when really, I'm just as much of a fool as you!" Sasuke spoke gently. Soon their faces where only inches apart, but there hearts beat at the same rate. "Naruto, I'm in love with you." He said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed him. I'm an avenger. My dream, my ambition is in the shadows of evil. But I'm also human. And where there is a shadow, there is always light.


End file.
